A transactional model of the influence of a congenital risk variable for children on families varying in healthy functioning and of the influence of families on children will be tested. Through testing the model, the relative importance of congenital, parent-child, marital, parental, and whole family characteristics for behavior problems in children and family coping will be assessed. Through the model, we will assess when socialization is family-driven (family coping remains high, independent of children who vary in risk for congenitally related difficulties) from socialization that is child-driven (families with congenitally easy children cope less well.) The need for research on behavior problems in children that encompasses more than one causal mechanism has been recognized increasingly and emphasized in recent reviews. By identifying the relative importance of congenital parent-child relationship, marital, parental and whole family characteristics to behavior problems in children, appropriate foci for intervention (either as prevention or treatment) can be identified. There is also a need for information on families with preschool children from nonclinical populations. The majority of child behavior problems are not brought to the attention of professionals until the child is enrolled in school. Much of the research on the effects of the whole family has come from clinical studies of school-age children or adolescents. No research on marital and family effects on child behavior has focused specifically on young children. Because of rapid developmental changes during the preschool years, this would seem an appropriate focus for a study of the reciprocal impact of various aspects of the family context and child behavior. The importance of early intervention also suggests the need to study this age group. While clinical studies are important, it is also vital to obtain information on a wide range of families in order to put clinical studies in an appropriate context. Research participants will be 160 families recruited through radio announcements and newspaper advertisements. Families will be observed and will fill out questionnaires on family coping health, and childrearing on two occasions a year apart. Multivariate analyses will examine the joint interaction of child congenital characteristics and family measures in predicting child behavior problems over one year.